


What Can I Do For You?

by ApomaroMellow



Series: Final Haikyuu Quest [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Final Haikyuu Quest, RPG AU, fresh young blueberry present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama wants to be of some use to his king and begrudgingly, Oikawa allows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can I Do For You?

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was going to continue this maybe but I didn't think it'd be so soon. I just got so many ideas for this universe. No mentions of Karasuno or angst yet but someday in the near future. For now, enjoy baby Kags.

"The Grand King has no time for you. Go back to your studies."

The guard spoke to him gruffly but Kageyama was used to it. He could count on one hand the number of people who didn't talk to him that way. And he could count to one hundred now. Maybe even more. But as a ten year old, his attention span only allowed him to go so far. And it wouldn't get him into the Grand King's throne room. Kageyama had half a mind to attack the guard but the last time he tried, he was scolded.

So instead, he just frowned (a little deeper since he was already frowning) and left. On his way down the dark hall, he passed by a knight, Iwaizumi, who was leaning against a wall, as if waiting for him.

"He won't see you?"

"He's probably really busy", Kageyama replied, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Probably. He is a king." Iwaizumi pushed off the wall and ruffled Kageyama's hair. "What did you want to say to him?"

"I heard some of the soldiers talking. The King is preparing for a war. I want to help."

Iwaizumi wanted to scoff at this kid for thinking he could do anything to help concerning that. If it was any other kid, he would. But Kageyama was different. Because of that, he gestured for him to follow and Kageyama did. Iwaizumi led him to the library and sat him at a table, laying out some books and parchment.

"You can help by educating yourself. The Grand King may be a demon, but even he won't let children on the battlefield."

"Then I'll learn to fight."

"That's not the issue." _'Besides, he'll never let you see the field if he can help it'_ , Iwaizumi thought to himself.

"Isn't there anything I can do for him?", Kageyama looked down at the books, very much the hopeless boy he was feeling like right now.

Iwaizumi asked just as much the next time he saw the king, who for the longest time, just looked at him with a pout before crossing his arms and turning away, his long cape swishing around.

"No."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"He's just some brat who wants to help the closest thing he's known to a father. You won't let him do anything?"

"Iwa-chan", though the nickname was childish his voice was serious. "You heard the prophecy. If he takes up arms-"

"Fuck that prophecy. He's only ten. Just let him do some light training. He'll think he's doing something and stop bothering you."

Oikawa turned just slightly and his expression showed he was considering it. Iwaizumi already considered that a win. Anything that came next was the icing on the cake. He uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his hips.

"Light training is fine. Don't give him anything too big. He's still small."

"Got it."

"And no swords."

"No swords."

* * *

"You'll have to do better than that if you want me to go without my handicap."

Kageyama was panting, but not ready to give up. Iwaizumi stood in front of him, hand tied behind his back. Self defense was something useful to learn, regardless of whether or not one would be joining a military. Kageyama had been elated when he found out Iwaizumi was instructing him, but he was expecting an education on weapons. So far, he hadn't even picked up a wooden practice blade.

"If I land a hit, will you think about teaching me how to use a real weapon?"

"If you land a hit, I'll start lesson one right now."

Iwaizumi knew Kageyama was physically gifted, even this young. All he needed was direction and a goal. And now he had one. Ten minutes later, Kageyama had managed to hit him squarely in the gut and was holding a bow in his hand. Archery was a happy middle ground that satisfied all parties involved. The boy was tired from hand to hand combat but he didn't want to end the day without firing at least one arrow.

He stood before a target, arms exhausted but poising anyway. He fired and the arrow stuck itself in an outer ring. Just as his face fell into a frown, a large hand came atop his head.

"Not bad for a kid who's been throwing punches all day."

Iwaizumi fixed Kageyama's positioning and let his try again. This time it was closer to the center, although just by an inch. It was progress, even if the child couldn't see it. From up on high, a window opened and a great voice bellowed down.

"You should use the villagers as target practice!"

"Stop giving him bad ideas, Shittykawa!"

"You're a bad idea!"

"Stay right there! I'm comin' to kick your ass!" Iwaizumi told Kageyama that was all for today and rolled up his sleeves as he stomped off back into the castle to find a certain demon king to punch. Apparently, those two had a strange relationship. Kageyama had no point of reference. He had never left this castle in his life, being under the Grand King's strict protection.

So their relationship was just about all he'd seen. Despite being just a knight, Iwaizumi spoke to Oikawa without any respect. And Oikawa let him. They even argued. Kageyama had admired them both ever since he could remember. And now, finally, he was going to be able to do something to pay them back for everything they had given him.

Despite Iwaizumi's dismissal, he continued to practice, going until he couldn't feel his arms anymore. Each time, he got closer and closer to the target.

"One day, I'll get there."

**Author's Note:**

> Next, I plan to do oneshots for Tsukki and Yamaguchi AND THEN get to the actual, full, mutli-chaptered story, from the very beginning.


End file.
